Phoenix Rising
by Insane Pirate Dragon
Summary: Ever wondered how Phoenix got her name? Was it a fluke or meant to be. Read about the day she was born. Oneshot


And I'm back with another story again.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own 'Cars'. I wish I did, then I wouldn't be so poor. All I own are Phoenix, Chase, Chloe, Neil and the Graystons.

And if anyone has a better title feel free to suggest. I am not very creative when it comes to thinking of titles. Any and all input is welcomed.

On with the story.

* * *

It had been a normal day in the state in Manhattan, New York. Cars went about their normal business, honking and shouting as they tried to get to where they needed to be. All except one car in Manhattan Mercy Hospital 

The massive bulk of the dark blue Pontiac Chieftain/Ford Thunderbird mix paced the floor of the waiting room. He would only stop to look at the time thinking time itself stopped.

Chase StreamLiner growled anxiously and stomped a tire in frustration. He hadn't had a resent update and now he was starting think the worse of what was happening.

When they first checked into the hospital in the early morning hours, Chloe had progressed normally with her labor, but when it came time to push; nothing was happening.

The doctors realized that the baby was breached. Soon both her and the baby had gone into distress, and she was rushed off to an Emergency Room.

Now with what had felt like an eternity as he paced, waiting for any word on either her or their baby. Had he lost his wife, baby, or maybe even both?

His only support there with him was his best friend Neil. He had called his own mother, she didn't want to see her grandchild. He had called his uncle and let him what was happening and he would be at the home warming for the baby.

Neil had a deck of cards spread out on his hood involved in his game of solitaire as he watched his old racing partner pace. The Shelby Mustang had learned long ago Now was not one of those times. He sighed uneasily; this was something even he couldn't find a chance to crack a joke.

It was quiet in the room all except for the single television that was in the corner going over the news. _'…And the legal world.'_ The Announcer stated._ 'After a lengthy custody battle. Custody of month old Luke Grayston has been given to his grandfather Bart Grayston, CEO of Grayston Stockholdings. This case had been going on since the disappearance of Bart's son and daughter-in-law…'_

Chase looked up as the television showing the black Ford with pale blue eyes, twins for his own. "Turn it off." He growled. "I don't want to hear about him right now."

Neil reacted quickly and reached up to turn off the television. "It's hard to believe that he is your old man." The Mustang said turning his hazel gaze to his best friend. "And I always thought you were bad tempered."

"He's not worth the trouble. He's not my father," Chase growled. "He was just the donor. He wants nothing to do with my mother or me. And he'd not gonna be interested in my kids." He snapped. "But I don't want to talk about him right now. Just drop it okay?"

Neil nodded silently. "Sorry I brought it up. Just trying to get you to stop pacing before you overheat. Chloe will kill me she has to visit you in the hospital."

"I know," Chase said. "I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just…"

"Mr. StreamLiner…" Called out the BMW doctor that had went in with Chloe rolled through the swinging doors,

Chase stopped and shook his hood. He turned around to face the silver BMW. "Yeah, that's me." He nodded. "How is she? Is she okay?"

The BMW nodded. "She's gonna be fine, the procedure went perfectly." He said. "We'll need to keep her an extra day or two but she'll pull through."

"I understand," Chase sighed in relief. "But… What about the baby?" He asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine." The doctor said. "You two have yourselves a beautiful little baby girl. Quite healthy, strong, and very loud."

Chase blinked. A daughter. They had a little girl. He couldn't fight the smile that spread across his front. But he first thought of his wife. "Can… Can I see her? My wife that is"

"Or course you can." The doctor said. "She's been moved to a private room. She's gonna still be a little bit groggy from the anesthesia, but other wise fine. We'll have a nurse bring your daughter to the room once we finish taking her vitals."

Chase grinned and looked back at Neil with a grin. "You are more than welcome to come. You are family… Sort of…"

"Go on," Neil said. "She's your kid. I don't want to scare her with my ugly mug. Though she might scream when she sees you." He chuckled.

Chase chuckled softly and followed a nurse that led him to the room where Chloe was placed. Slowly he opened the door and peered into the room.

In the room was a snow white Trans Am, signs of her Corvette lineage evident in her curves and lines. Her sides rose evenly as she rested on her pad. Her sides were still distended from her term. It would be a while before she would decompress.

"Hey Beautiful…" Chase said quietly as he pulled into the room and alongside the Trans Am and nuzzled her lovingly. "How are ya feeling?"

"Hey, you." Chloe said as she opened her dark green eyes and smiled tiredly as Chase settled down next to her. "Fine, but exhausted. Is… Is she okay?" She asked about her daughter.

"The doctor says she's fine. And that she's quite loud too." Chase said and kissed her on the fender. "But you had me worried for the longest time. Thought I lost you both."

"I had me worried too, but " Chloe said as she leaned into Chase. "But there's someone I want you to meet. There's the nurse with her now."

"Mr. and Mrs. StreamLiner." The nurse slowly pulled into the room. "I have someone who wants their parents." She said indicating the pink bundle she had with her and sat the newborn on the mat next to Chloe.

Chloe nuzzled her newborn daughter and then nuzzled Chase. "Say hello to our daughter."

Chase quietly nodded and slowly pulled around and laid his eyes on his daughter for the first time.

She was a dark blue, a few shades lighter than his dark blue color. She however had taken after her mother's looks; a Trans Am that with a more modern streamlined look.

"She's beautiful," Chase grinned proudly and nuzzled Chloe. "She's gonna be just like her mother."

"I don't think so," Chloe smiled. "She's gonna be a Daddy's girl. Take a look for your self." She gently nudged her baby encouraging her to open her eyes.

The baby whimpered softly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked blearily around, trying to focus on the larger forms around her. She turned her gaze to her parents showing her pale blue eyes, inherited from Chase. He couldn't help but grin wider.

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked. "We'll still need it for her records. No rush."

Chase looked at Chloe who shook her front gently not to stir their newborn. "Its something that we never really discussed." She said. "We wanted to wait."

"That's okay," The nurse smiled. "For now we'll put down 'Baby Girl StreamLiner'. I'll be back later to put her in the nursery. Congratulations you two." She nodded to the new family and went to check on her other patients.

Chloe sighed contentedly as she leaned against Chase watching their daughter as she looked around. "She's right you know," She said. "We really do need to name her. Maybe after one of her grandmothers."

Chase snorted and shook his front. "But not after my mother. She didn't even want to come and be here for her birth. Middle name 'yes', first name 'no'."

"Well at least we got a middle name," Chloe said and looked down at her daughter. "What are we gonna name you, baby girl."

The two threw around different suggestions, nothing seemed to suite her or they couldn't agree on something. They continued a familiar Shelby Mustang nosed in. "Hey you two," Neil said. "Couldn't stay away any longer. I wanted to see her."

Chase chuckled and gestured for him to come in. "Come on in Neil, we're just discussing on what to name her."

"What?" Neil said. "You've been in here for the last few hours and you haven't named her yet. What is wrong with you?"

"It's just that we can't agree on a name," Chase said. "And we thought she was gonna be a 'he'. So that kind of threw out all our ideas. We have the slightest clue what to name her."

Then why don't you name her 'Firebird' for crying out loud." Neil said. "She looks like she's gonna be one of those new Firebird Trans Ams."

Thank you Neil," Chase said. "But I don't think we want to name her after a model line. We'll think of something. I think you need some sleep." He rose to his tires and lead Neil to the door.

"Come on," Neil said as he was lead into the hospital hallway. "She'll stand out alright. And you wouldn't have to worry about anyone else named that."

"Well, keep that in mind, I'll get back to ya tomorrow. Goodbye Neil." Chase said as he shut the door behind his best friend chuckling and turned back to his wife. "Can you believe what he wanted us to call her. Crazy."

"But you know," Chloe said as she nuzzled their daughter. "Maybe he's not totally wrong about naming her that."

"You aren't agreeing with him are you?" Chase said. "We can't name our daughter after a model line."

"Not a 'firebird' per say," Chloe said. "But what I'm thinking is something from when I took Mythology back in college. A beautiful bird with an enchanting song called the phoenix."

"The phoenix, the bird born of fire, rises from its own ashes." Chase said. "Always keeps coming back stronger than it was before, a sign of strength and immortality. I remember that." He looked down at his daughter. "Hmm…Phoenix… I think it suites her. A good strong name for a tough little girl with something special."

"She has already proved that she's a fighter and won't give up tonight." Chloe said. "And you at least were spared her rim kicks for eight months. " She smiled as the newborn let out a yawn. "Phoenix…" She said to herself. "Phoenix StreamLiner. I love it."

"Then that's what we will call her, Phoenix." Chase grinned and nuzzled Phoenix. "Welcome to the world Phoenix." He whispered to her.

Phoenix let out another yawn and curled up closer to her mother. What the future held for her, no one knew. But one thing was for certain; she wouldn't give up and would always keep on fighting, like the legendary bird she was named for.

* * *

Now click the little blue button and let me know what you think. Like I said; I enjoy all input.

-Cheers


End file.
